


Doppio Sogno

by Aliseia



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E non sapeva nemmeno di essere bello, mentre si voltava e in controluce la sua pelle era trasparente, e gli occhi così chiari trascoloravano dal limpido azzurro dell’acquamarina al tenero verde della giada. Per poi balenare quasi bianchi, come l’epidermide perfetta.<br/>Ma certo l’altro non glielo avrebbe detto, che era bello, pur avendo esaminato il suo viso con scortese e morbosa attenzione, mentre con il pollice lo sfregava per cancellare la macchia puntiforme di un neo posticcio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppio Sogno

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Versailles TV  
> Genere: Slash - Introspettivo  
> Rating: VM18  
> Personaggi: Philippe Duca D’Orleans, Louis XIV, Chevalier di Lorena  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Simon Mirren, a David Wolstencroft e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Nessun reale riferimento s’intende quindi ai personaggi storici.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.  
> Note: Temi delicati, incest

**Doppio Sogno**

 

_I'm the king of my own land._  
Facing tempests of dust, I'll fight until the end.  
Creatures of my dreams raise up and dance with me!  
Now and forever, I'm your king! 

_Outro - M83_

E non sapeva nemmeno di essere bello, mentre si voltava e in controluce la sua pelle era trasparente, e gli occhi così chiari trascoloravano dal limpido azzurro dell’acquamarina al tenero verde della giada. Per poi balenare quasi bianchi, come l’epidermide perfetta.  
Ma certo l’altro non glielo avrebbe detto, che era bello, pur avendo esaminato il suo viso con scortese e morbosa attenzione, mentre con il pollice lo sfregava per cancellare la macchia puntiforme di un neo posticcio.  
Con il volto pulito e intatto Philippe ora era solo luce, abbagliante. Fantasma dalla pelle candida e dai lunghissimi capelli neri.

Non stava fuggendo da lui, no. Lo sfidava. E voltandosi dopo aver fermato la corsa lo attendeva.

Louis lo aveva sorpreso con le labbra ancora rosse dei baci del suo amante, le guance accese.  
Ma Philippe non provava vergogna. Poiché nulla di ciò che era accaduto in passato era paragonabile ai baci del suo uomo, Philippe di Lorena, detto Chevalier.  
Né i primi toccamenti impacciati con le servette, né le puerili labbra di Henriette. Ancor meno le ruvide attenzioni di qualche valletto.  
I baci appassionati e le seriche carezze di Chevalier erano cose totalmente nuove.  
Il giovane Philippe Duca d’Orleans pensò per un attimo che il fratello maggiore fosse scandalizzato e volesse punirlo.  
Sostenendo il suo sguardo allargò le braccia in segno di comica rassegnazione, poi molto lentamente e con eleganza sedette, la schiena appoggiata a un tronco.  
In piedi di fronte a lui, indifferente alla gloria del prato traboccante di fiori bianchi, Louis aveva le guance rosse e il respiro affannato, gli occhi azzurrissimi lampeggiavano.  
«Tu offendi il mio stato e il tuo» la voce che s’incrinava, ma le delicate fattezze del viso quasi immobili.  
Louis non era solito mostrare i sentimenti, se non con lo sguardo. Era dunque un grande onore avere anche quel tremito nella sua voce, quell’affanno. Di solito essa restava ferma e chiara, mentre il Re impartiva ordini e concedeva favori.  
Gli occhi di Philippe abbandonarono i suoi, per concentrarsi sulla bocca, sul tendersi di quelle labbra sottili, sul tono imperioso eppure seducente delle sue parole. Quel tono che sembrava dispensare carezze anche quando condannava, e irridere quando pronunciava le più dolci cose.  
Quel tono avrebbe fatto di lui un grande Re, più della figura minuta e nervosa, più della nobiltà del pallido volto.  
Quando Philippe si decise ad affrontarne ancora lo sguardo, le iridi accese come un cielo estivo erano lucide, e tagliavano come splendidi zaffiri.  
Philippe si alzò, sorrise. Al contrario di quello di Louis il suo viso cambiava rapidamente, le labbra mobilissime alternavano bronci e sorrisi nello spazio di un attimo, i suoi occhi avevano la mutevolezza del colore dell’acqua. «Dimmi che cosa vuoi, Louis. » La sua voce era profonda e velata, remota e malinconica quanto quella di Louis era squillante e inarrestabile.  
Fece appena a tempo ad assaporare quella sensazione di potere, la consapevolezza che il Re in persona voleva la sua attenzione, la reclamava e la desiderava al punto di corrergli dietro, che le mani di Louis furono sulla sua camicia. Lo attirò a sé strattonando la candida seta, il petto contro il suo rivelò a Philippe che il Re era persino più agitato di lui. Il suo cuore galoppava.  
«Tu non puoi.» Philippe aprì bocca per chiedere “Cosa c’è. Cosa non posso...” Ma in quel momento il viso di Louis fu vicinissimo al suo, e con uno strattone più forte le loro bocche cozzarono e la mano di Louis salì alla sua nuca.  
“Chevalier non bacia così” poté solo pensare Philippe, prima di schiudere le labbra al comando che veniva loro imposto. “Chevalier non mi invade con tanta sicurezza, e se la mia lingua risponde non cerca la supremazia e la mia resa, ma solo il mio piacere. Chevalier non vuole aver ragione”.  
Ma con molta evidenza non era il piacere che Louis cercava, ma la sua sottomissione. E per avere il controllo su di lui era disposto a tutto, anche a quell’atto indecente.  
Philippe senza fiato si ritrasse. Con molta lentezza alzò una mano come per carezzargli il viso, poi all’improvviso lo afferrò con una morsa decisa al collo. Louis rimase immobile, le braccia abbandonate lungo il corpo, gli occhi gelidi. Poi con violenza Philippe si staccò definitivamente da lui.  
«Vedi – sibilò Louis – sei così vulnerabile…»  
«Sei pazzo» mormorò Philippe. 

_E Philippe non avrebbe saputo dire quante volte quel bacio si era ripetuto, in qualche angolo nascosto alla sua coscienza, quante volte le labbra dell’altro si erano scontrate con i suoi denti, per poi vincere la sue resistenza.  
Philippe non sapeva, la sua consapevolezza ottenebrata e sospesa, poi invasa dalla luce, un’esplosione abbagliante dalla cui superficie, di un bianco intatto, scuri cavalli sollevavano gli zoccoli madidi, grondanti di umori iridescenti… _

*

Si sollevò, il busto nudo e sudato.  
Un sogno.  
Scuotendo il capo mandò indietro i lunghi riccioli neri. Socchiuse le labbra piene, in cerca d’aria.  
Il suo petto tremava leggermente, e sulla pelle gelata una miriade di stille mandava bagliori alla luce delle candele.  
Solo un sogno.  
Chevalier era in piedi, una corta camicia bianca non lo copriva abbastanza, rivelando lunghe gambe rosa di fenicottero. Si produsse in una smorfia, uno sguardo verde balenò beffardo sotto le ciglia bionde.  
«Vado ad innaffiare il giardino.» Chevalier… Un po’ volgare e prosaico. Decisamente poco romantico.  
Eppure bello, bellissimo. Con le lunghe gambe nude e glabre, la camicia aperta sul petto levigato.  
I biondi capelli che scendevano ai lati del viso come capricciosi nastri ondulati.  
Chevalier vile e traditore, eppure così innocente.  
Chevalier che non aveva bisogno di spiegazioni, poiché quei biondi capelli, quelle lunghe gambe, giustificavano da soli la sua esistenza.  
Chevalier che lo amava andando oltre la propria natura frivola ed egoista. Chevalier che forse era suo.

«Dove vai.» Philippe stava appoggiato sui gomiti, il petto palpitante. I capelli nerissimi erano sparsi sulle bianche spalle tornite.  
Chevalier si voltò. Lo rimirò da capo a piedi, soffermandosi a lungo sul lenzuolo stropicciato che Philippe aveva abbandonato tra le gambe, non per pudore ma per un’ulteriore malizia. Un sorriso ammirato e compiaciuto prese forma sulle labbra brutali del Lorena, gli occhi brillarono. «Te l’ho detto… Ma tornerò presto, non temere. Frena la tua… impazienza». Ammiccò fissando ancora, ostentatamente, il grumo del lenzuolo spiegazzato.  
Le sue rassicurazioni però non dovevano aver convinto Philippe, che sollevandosi quasi a sedere lo fissò con un’espressione che al momento sembrava risentita, e quasi scandalizzata.  
Poi, come spesso accadeva, dal broncio delle sue labbra all’improvviso fiorì un sorriso.

Eppure l’altro non cedeva «Come ti dicevo…» proseguì piegando un gomito e ruotando il polso, nella mossa affettata di chi si accinge a spiegare.  
Philippe tornò serio. «Vieni qui. Adesso.»  
Chevalier arrossì, non è dato sapere se per il piacere o per l’indignazione. Se fuori di quella stanza egli era solo un cortigiano, nel loro letto era solito detenere il potere. E sebbene si vantasse di essere un sovrano misericordioso, egli non cedeva tanto facilmente sulle proprie prerogative. Tra cui quella, non trascurabile, di scegliere i loro ruoli tra le lenzuola.  
In ogni caso fu subito chiaro che era combattuto tra il proprio orgoglio e un’evidente curiosità per quell’insolita situazione.  
Lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Philippe percorse ogni centimetro di pelle nuda, la stoffa arricciata sul collo della camiciola, l’accenno di bionda peluria esaltato dalla luce dorata delle candele.  
«Vieni qui.» ripeté impassibile.  
Con uno sbuffo Chevalier mandò indietro i lunghi capelli, fissando il proprio amante con un misto di rabbia e di sfida. « Dunque a questo siamo arrivati. Credi di poter disporre di me come di una povera serva che non ha mai conosciuto lo champagne… » Il broncio che aveva inalberato a sua volta s’incurvò in una smorfia beffarda.  
Philippe ammiccò, e allungando la mano fino al comodino afferrò senza guardarlo un lungo calice colmo fino all’orlo del biondo elisir e delle sue stupide bollicine.  
«E tu… conosci lo champagne, Chevalier? » Con gesto lento Philippe inclinò il calice. Un gorgogliare di schiuma e di bolle splendenti scese sul suo petto, un piccolo ondulato rivo spumoso, che velocemente si fece strada sulla pelle sensibile del fratello del Re.  
Chevalier unì le labbra nell’ennesima protesta.

Ma poi come per miracolo Philippe sorrise ancora… Chevalier trattenne il fiato. Socchiuse gli occhi. Dal biondo velo delle sue lunghe ciglia s’apriva uno spiraglio, come una tenda aperta dal vento. S’intravedevano fiori bianchissimi, un giardino di delizie che si estendeva oltre l’orizzonte della sua visione. E forse fu per quei denti che affioravano candidi, per quelle labbra che chiamavano morsi. Forse per quella bianca schiuma che per un attimo rallentava sul ventre teso. E Chevalier dimenticò il proprio ruolo, dentro e fuori da quelle candide lenzuola. Senza più parlare, a cavalcioni sul proprio amante, sollevò la camicia. Abbassò il volto, lambendo lentamente lo champagne dal tepore del petto. Poi scese, strappandogli un lamento.  
Subito si risollevò, generando un mugolio di protesta, e con le lunghe dita prese a toccarsi in modo sapiente, ancora e ancora, fino a che Philippe non ne poté più. «Vieni qui, ho detto! » ansimò il Principe afferrandolo per i polsi. Chevalier si sollevò sulle ginocchia, e senza smettere di fissarlo lasciò che Philippe finalmente lo prendesse. Fu un gesto repentino, che soffocò in un grido la frase impudente o sconveniente o volgare che aveva sulle labbra. Poi in ogni fibra del suo corpo, in ogni elettrica sensazione che lo attraversava, ci fu solo lui, Philippe. Come nella prima notte. Come sempre.

L’altro intanto lo osservava, cercando di rallentare il ritmo. Guardava attentamente la bionda figura tesa, la schiena inarcata e il capo riverso, il rapido movimento delle labbra sottili da cui ormai uscivano solo languidi lamenti.  
«Sei mio, Chevalier? » mormorò con voce spezzata. Chevalier non rispose, ma i suoi movimenti divennero frenetici, e donandosi infine completamente lasciò che le spinte divenissero più profonde, mentre spalancava le labbra in un grido muto.  
Ma Philippe lo avvertì, sentì il suo “sì”.

*

 

_Nei suoi sogni creature danzanti si alzavano da bianchi orli di schiuma._  
Prima nei suoi pensieri le inseguiva, anche lui quasi danzando, lungo i corridoi e negli immensi saloni di un palazzo che non esisteva. Non ancora.  
Poi, senza sapere perché né come ci era arrivato, si ritrovava sopra un immenso letto inondato di candide luci, e sotto di lui come ventagli multicolori, come ali screziate di iridescenti colombe, palpitavano e si sovrapponevano all’inizio calde epidermidi di brune. D’estate del colore del cioccolato, livide d’inverno. Poi pelli incipriate e dolcemente profumate di bionde. Bianchissime e trasparenti di rosse. E tutte s’increspavano in onde infinite di brividi.  
Mentre i suoi fianchi spingevano ad un ritmo sempre più frenetico, sotto di lui fremeva gemendo ogni donna su cui durante il giorno aveva posato lo sguardo. 

_Poi d’improvviso la scena cambiava._  
Fiori bianchissimi sbocciavano tra le lenzuola, ed egli si ritrovava ancora sul terreno della prima sfida.  
Scuri cavalli nascevano da bianche spume, si sollevavano i loro zoccoli grondanti perle iridescenti.  
La luce bagnava ogni cosa, immergendo il giorno in un radioso vapore, e in quella luce le zampe nere e gli zoccoli che inesorabilmente scendevano e si rialzavano erano tutt’uno con lui, con i suoi sensi esaltati. Egli faceva l’amore con la luce, con la sua pelle candida, e i suoi riccioli neri. Con i suoi bagliori d’acquamarina. E nel suo sollievo si sentiva finalmente libero, e insieme meno solo. 

 

Louis si svegliò, la pelle madida di sudore e uno strano nodo di pianto in gola.  
Sollevò una mano per sfiorarsi una guancia, e sentì ch’essa era bagnata.  
Sulla lingua quell’umore dolce e salato insieme.  
Il suo viso era inondato di lacrime.

Forse nel sogno aveva fatto un nome. Non ne era sicuro. Nel suo cuore c’era il vuoto lancinante di un lutto. Ma non c’era ragione, poiché colui che aveva chiamato era vivo.  
Ciò che sapeva con incredibile certezza, è che entrambi avevano sognato lo stesso sogno.


End file.
